chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Gabriel Petrelli
Gabriel Kieran Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 8: Brave New World. He will be the second child and eldest son of Rhia and Peter Petrelli. He will possess the abilities of Sonokinesis, Body Manipulation, Self-control, Occamy and Truth Activation. Appearance Gabriel will always have dark brown eyes. His hair will be light brown as an infant, but will darken as he grows, eventually becoming black. He will be 5'11 at full height. Abilities Gabriel's first ability will be Sonokinesis. He will be able to manipulate sound waves in order to form weak shields and barriers, which will deflect or slow most physical attacks, and will also be able to manipulate sound waves in order to attack people. His attacks will hit the target physically, throwing it backwards and possibly damaging it, and the associated noise could also cause disorientation and pain. He will be able to manipulate sound in order to silence it or amplify it. In future, he will eventually learn to alter sound waves enough that a sound changes to resemble a different sound, or a spoken message changes its apparent meaning, but he will always find doing so difficult, and will need a lot of focus and concentration to do so. His second ability will be Body Manipulation. The ability can be used to alter appearance and physical age and size, and can also be used to control movement similar to puppetry. Physical contact is required to alter a person's body, but only proximity is necessary for manipulation of movements. It can be used on oneself, or on any others. However, it cannot be used to heal any injuries, or to detect information from the body. His third ability will be Self-control. Gabriel will be in control of his own body and self at all times. He will only become ill or injured if he allows himself to be, and his movements will be more agile and coordinated than normal, because of self-control. His emotions will also be under his control at all times, and it will be impossible to control his mind or implant thoughts into his head. He will also never lose control of any of his other abilities. His fourth ability will be Occamy, the ability to turn materials into silver. Gabriel will always use this ability consciously. He will be able to turn an object or surface silver while touching it. He will be capable of turning only part of a surface silver too, whilst leaving the rest, but when he uses this on a person, even a small amount would still kill. He will be able to transform any material, be it solid, liquid or gaseous. His final ability will be Truth Activation. When Gabriel manifests this ability, he will at first force everyone around him to speak the truth all the time, without even being aware of it. However, he will learn to control it, shortly after manifesting self-control, and he will learn to activate and deactivate the effect consciously. He will also learn how to force some people to speak the truth while leaving others free to lie. These people will be able to choice to remain silent, but if they try to speak a lie, they would find themselves unable to voice the words. People would still be able to lie in writing to him. Family & Relationships *Mother - Rhia Petrelli *Father - Peter Petrelli *Sister - Jess Petrelli *Aunts - Hira Spektor, Elle Bishop, Naomi Goldsmith *Uncles - Nathan Petrelli, Robert Max, Michael Cassidy *Cousins - Claire Bennet, Monty Petrelli, Simon Petrelli, Zamora Spektor, Lily Bishop, Jacob Bishop History & Future Etymology Gabriel is a Hebrew name which means "God is my might". His middle name, Kieran, is Gaelic and means "little dark one", referring to his dark hair and eye colour. His surname means "rock". Category:Characters